


The Eiffel Tower (I love you)

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Paris (City), Post 5x11, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: They spent the next few days in the hotel room, making up for lost time. Until Caroline finally snapped.“Okay. Enough is enough, I came here to get to know this wonderful city, and all I’ve seen since you got here is this hotel room.”“Well, I didn’t see you complain, love.”, he said playfully, wiggling his eyebrows.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 19





	The Eiffel Tower (I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on June 8th 2014, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.
> 
> Also thanks to my beautiful friend Deppy, for helping me with this and reading through it so it's readable.

College was finally over, and all she wanted to do was travel the world. Paris, Rome, Tokyo… Yes, she was alone, but it didn’t matter. She was happy; she finally got away from Mystic Falls, and everything bad that always happens there. She was free, at last. 

A week passed and she still couldn’t leave Paris. There was still so much to see. She fell in love with its beauty, art, music, people, everything really. It’s a bit cliché but the one thing she couldn’t keep her eyes from was the Eiffel Tower. She visited it every night and never got tired of seeing it.

A little bird had told him that she, the love of his life, started travelling, and that she began with Paris. As soon as he heard it, a grin formed on his lips when he recalled their conversation, but it soon turned into a frown. After all, he offered to show her the world, and now she went by herself? He felt a little hurt and betrayed, but that’s Caroline, never bending to his will. What’s done is done, what could he do now?

So, there she was once more, just standing under the Eiffel Tower, appreciating its greatness and untold splendor. A familiar voice startled her from deep thought and shivers ran down her spine at the mention of her name coming out of his mouth.

“Caroline.” he drawled with a tender tone and loving eyes. 

All that she could do in her stunned state was smile. Caroline was truly happy he was there even if he caught her by surprise.

Klaus was surprised by her beautiful smile. He had no idea how she’d react after all these years that, unknowingly a grin started to unravel in his face, and before Caroline had a chance to say anything, he grabbed her face and kissed her. At first, she didn’t respond, but when he was about to pull away she pulled him near and kissed him back. It was like a fire had ignited the moment their lips touched, they fit together like two puzzle pieces that had never been apart, and it was a fire so strong that it consumed everything around them. They didn’t let go of each other for a second, not even to catch a breath. It wasn’t until they noticed everyone staring at them that they stopped. Not that they cared about all the prying eyes, but it’s not like they could…escalate things with so many people watching. Klaus kissed her delicately with a smile tugging on his lips, grabbed her hand and started walking towards the hotel Caroline was staying at, fighting the urge to pick her up and vamp off as fast as he could. But, there were still too many people watching them. Once he found himself in a more secluded area, he picked her up and vamped off, until he was outside of her hotel room. 

Caroline was trying to open up the door, but Klaus wouldn’t let go of her. He kissed her neck and nibbled her ear. It felt so good, she couldn’t help herself but revel in the feeling. 

Klaus grabbed her hair and kissed her lips forcefully. He was tired of waiting, he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. Luckily, the door finally flung open and they stumbled inside while still holding each other and kissing like two teenagers with crazed hormones. They closed the door and made their way into the bedroom.

They spent the next few days in the hotel room, making up for lost time. Until Caroline finally snapped.

“Okay. Enough is enough, I came here to get to know this wonderful city, and all I’ve seen since you got here is this hotel room.”

“Well, I didn’t see you complain, love.”, he said playfully, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Ugh, don’t be gross, Klaus. I’m complaining now. I want you to make up for it. You did say you’d take me wherever I want. So, show me. Show me everything.”

“Very well, sweetheart,” he said, kissing her hand with a smirk plastered on his face, “anything you ask of me shall be done. I will show you every little unknown place, every astounding, beautiful, isolated corner of Paris, the places only known to the locals. What do you think?”

Caroline was taken aback by what he said, but a smile finally graced her beautiful lips. She pulled him near and kissed him gently. “Good.”, she whispered satisfied.

Klaus kept his promise; he showed her places she never saw when she was alone, so breathtakingly beautiful, each one more amazing than the last. He showed her small art galleries, with the most unbelievable paintings and sculptures, so underappreciated, but so wonderful. Restaurants hidden away from the world, with the most delightful food she’d ever tasted. They often fought and she’d eventually run off on him, but she always got lost, so when Klaus apologized, even when it wasn’t really his fault, Caroline would forgive him, because she had no other choice. 

They still went to see the Eiffel Tower whenever they could. Klaus didn’t understand what drew her to it so much and he eventually asked her why.

“I don’t know…during the day it’s so big and imposing. It looks so strong, like it can take anything life throws at him, but at the same time it looks so lonely. Like nothing else can ever compare to it. I think there’s beauty in this vulnerability. But, at night when all the lights turn on, it comes to life, and it doesn’t look as lonely. That light just calls out to me, and to other people. It brings all kinds of people from all over the world together, and I think that’s incredible.”, Caroline replied, trying to explain herself, when even she didn’t really understand it. 

She noticed Klaus’ pensive stare and guessed that he probably thought she was crazy, but in a burst of emotions he attacked her lips and whispered in her ear, “I…love you Caroline Forbes.”

She didn’t understand what made him say this so suddenly, but she didn’t care. She always kept her feelings locked and she was tired.

“I love you too, Klaus Mikaelson.”, she responded with the most angelic smile he had ever seen.

They lost count of the days they spent in Paris, but when Klaus had finally showed Caroline every little corner, they packed their bags and got ready to go to Rome, knowing that one day, they’d be back. Because, Paris will always be their special place, and the Eiffel Tower will always be the symbol of their love.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
